gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fugitive
The Cheval Fugitive is a four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This car features very aggressive formations which appear to have been inspired by the Australian styling found on the Holden VE Commodore, VF Commodore, WM Statesman/WM/WN Caprice and the Commodore-derived Chevrolet SS, sixth generation Chevrolet Caprice/Caprice PPV, Pontiac G8, Opel/Vauxhall VXR8 and Daewoo Veritas, all of which are based on Australian-designed GM Zeta platform. The car's design may also be influenced by the tenth generation Chevrolet Impala.This car also appears to have a few characteristics deriving from the 8th generation US spec Honda Accord. At the base of the front bumper sporting influence is very prevalent. The front bumper features a main central vent whose base appears to have a CFRP insert. Either side of this vent there are two, less tall vents, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the central vent. Above the central vent there is a large main grille with chrome edges and a horizontal chrome strip splitting it into two halves, much like that on the eighth generation Chevrolet Malibu. The headlamp units have curved lower edges which almost continue the curvature of the bottom edge of the grille. The bonnet/hood has a main elevated area, whose edges run from a top corner of the main grille to their corresponding windscreen corner. The car features rear view mirrors whose outer shells are finished in CFRP. Performance In general, the Fugitive is a great performer in mid-sized sedan class. With its high-output 5.7 litre V8, it boasts a top speed that is matched with that of the Dominator, although the similarities end there. Acceleration is average for the sedan class, reaching 60 mph in about 7 seconds. handling is sharp, able to go into nearly every corner without losing too much speed, although oversteer is present. Braking also is quite strong, although nothing too exciting. Overrall, the Fugitive is average for the sedan class, while not truly succeeding in any performance category, but not being atrocious in any real way. It should be noted that it shares the same exact performance line as the Schafter and is still outpaced by the its closest competitor. Gallery Fugitive-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view of the Fugitive in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Fugitive.jpg|The Fugitive on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Fugitive,Cheval.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Fugitive_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|First-Person View of the interior. Notable Owners *Juan *Rocco Pelosi Locations GTA V * A white Fugitive spawns in the northwest of Grand Senora Desert. (map) * Available for $24,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * If one were to replay the mission Blitz Play, the Fugitive is used as the getaway vehicle. It is found just north of Cypress Flats, parked in a riverside parking lot. Trivia * Southernsanandreassuperautos.com states that there is a police version of the Fugitive, again referencing the Holden Commodore, yet there is no police car based on it found in the game. Interestingly, the police scanner audio files mention "Police Fugitive", meaning there was indeed one in the beta. ** Probably the police variant was scrapped once the Interceptor came on. Both seems as average size sedans and possesses aggressive looks. * The Fugitive effectively replaces Imponte DF8-90 from Grand Theft Auto IV, since both cars are sports-oriented mid-size sedans. * It is mistakenly referred to as Vapid Fugitive on the website since the 1.06 update. A Newswire article from 23rd December 2013 also refers to it under this name. ** After the 1.10 patch, Rockstar acknowledged the mistake made on the 1.06 update on the Southernsandreassuperautos.com website and they fixed it so it is now referred to again as "Cheval Fugitive". * The default radio station for the Fugitive is Non Stop Pop FM. * Despite the car being purely a modern mid-size sedan, it oddly has a carbureted engine and it shares the muscle car engine noise with the Picador, Gauntlet, Dominator and the Sabre Turbo, possibly because it is based of vehicles such as the Holden Commodore and possibly their sportier Holden Special Vehicles variants, commonly known as "muscle sedans", or sedans powered by large-displacement V8 engines. ** Its engine noise is somewhat reminiscent of a similar engine from the 3D Universe, which can be heard in the era's muscle/custom cars like the BF Injection, Sabre Turbo, Diablo Stallion, Sandking, Cuban Hermes, among others. *This is the second Australian car to appear in the GTA Series, after the Picador. *If modified correctly and given a red paintjob, the Fugitive will resemble a Holden Commodore SS-V Redline. *Due to it shares minor influences from a tenth generation Chevrolet Impala, this car assumed to be the successor of GTA IV's Merit. **Coincidentally, the Merit was used as a police car in GTA IV, and the Fugitive was used as a police car in GTA V's beta before it was replaced by the Interceptor. ** The profile and front facade of the car is somewhat similar to the 2012 Dodge Avenger Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval